is the world ending
by Canadians Rock
Summary: Judy and Nick discover Bellwether had been hypnotized to do the superior species screamer, Judy and Nick sets off to find who did it and why and found more than just that but found the reason why they exist and a missing mammal that had been the mastermind, to everything they knew. (IT IS COMPLETE FOR NOW)
1. Chapter 1

" _Is it recording, Judy and Nick?"_ Said a voice on all the radios, animals that were on TV or in City Hall were looking at 2 short figures in dark robes that covered their entire body that you can't tell what animal they are.

"Yes!" Said Judy

"Alright," I said, I found it hard to breathe under my robe but I first had to give a short introduction on how Judy and Nick found me

"Before we begin, I should tell you all on how Judy and Nick here were sent to find me, but they tried to find me for wanders and they are getting what they want, but they resided more that they want to know, they can't handle the truth and…" I said when Judy rudely interrupted me.

"I can handle it" said Judy

"Handle? Did punching me on the tummy while crying 'you monster' that was rude in a way"

"ARE you calling me RUDE?" said Judy

"If you keep on interrupting me why don't you tell this story?"

"REALLY"

"Really"

"Alight then, but to start unlike you I am an optimist"

5 days ago...

Bellwether's trial

Justice Badger was looking down on assistant mayor Bellwether, her solicitor Pigton and Judy Hopps with Nick Wilde of the ZPD, the trial had been going on for 1/2 an hour, while Munches was telling his side of the story, when Pigton noticed something odd going on with his client.

"Your honor I hope I don't mean to disrupt one of the victims' but, I come to believe that Bellwether here has been hypnotized!"

Everyone in the court room was taken aback but Judy and Nick was skeptical.

"That can't be true! She confessed to doing it!" said Judy and Nick at the same time

But as if by magic everybody's cell phones somehow went on with a text message that all said

 _WRONG!_

 _"_ How can we know if Bellwether has been under control in the first place!" said Nick

Then again everybody phones went off with an unknown number, the whole court was getting suspicious and only the jury hit wander

A loud voice boomed out of the phones that yelled

"LOOK FOR A COLD CAFE AND PUSH THE HUMMING BIRD!" then everything went quiet

Bellwether who was napping at the time seemed to have been struck by lightning as she woke in confusion

"WHERE AM I!? WHY AM I IN COURT!?" she screamed then she fainted

Judy and Nick froze and looked in shock; they are back in another case

45 minutes later...

Judy and Nick was in Chief Bogo's office,

"I have to do this but you have to find who gave the orders to Bellwether. I will give you limitless time for this case as in last time, so off to work now, I will tell you as much as I can, what Bellwether said, she said she was walking home when she got attacked by a cloaked animal when she hypnotized her to the bad things that are all she can give us."

"Push the hummingbird..." thought Nick when he got where to go

"We should go to Alex's Cafe in Tundratown" Nick said when they were out of Bogo's office, "whoever is on the line gave us a clue to where to go!"

"Let's go there!" said Judy,

A while later they were in a small cafe that only had a few customers, Alex (an Arctic fox) was at the counter when they arrived.

"Push the humming bird...Push the humming bird..." said Judy as they walked around, the wallpaper was decorated by tress and birds, but only one was a humming bird after a while they found it next to the vending machine,

They pushed it hard, and then a bottle fell out of the vending machine with a note in it.

Look for the mystery skeleton at a display, find a small blue Hat

"The mystery skeleton I know where that is!" explained Judy "we are going to the museum!"

Later there were looking at an odd skeleton to them, the museum was particle empty except for some rodents and a few giraffes, Judy and Nick were looking very carefully for a hat where they saw something tiny on a walkway for the mice.

"Excuse me but do you see that hat?" said Judy to a mouse looking down at the skeleton in awe, "yes, oh look there is a note in it, it says"

The fountain at the University is a little inky

"The university Ok then let's goes!" said Judy,

Little did they know I was watching their every move, "'oh yes." I thought "they are following every step, all the way to me and what a surprise they will be in when they know the truth"

Later Judy and Nick were at the entrance of the University of Zootopia. There in front of them was the biggest fountain you can imagine going from big to small shooting water and all the water was clear not even a drop on ink that can be seen

"Wait what is that?" said Nick and pointed to a medium sized fountain where a pen was jamming a hole he pulled it out and opened it

Inside was a note that said

A Maze in the middle with a bottle waiting for u and the last clue

"The big maze In Rain forest District?" said Judy thinking to an ad she saw a while back

a while later they were walking in the darkened maze in the middle circle looking for a bottle, they were at the point of giving up when Nick tripped over something, "OW" he explained and looked down on what it was, it was the bottle, Judy being fast ran and picked it up and opened it in a blink of an eye.

"Here it is your last clue", after finding this there is no going back. Look up and there you will see me run away if you want to be kept in the dark but Stay and I will tell you everything.

when Judy finished reading a loud notice approached them and looked up to a helicopter, a figure jumped off with a bungee rope and grabbed Nick and Judy before they can scram as they flew up to the helicopter, they felt a pin on their neck as they fell unconscious and rose into the dark.

...

"Can I take it from here?" I said to Judy

"Sure, why not?"

What seemed forever Judy and Nick began to stir My Sister and I was looking down on them like a scientist with an interesting lab experiment?

"Good morning Judy and Nick. I know you have a ton of questions and you will be receiving them."

Judy and Nick were tied to a chair I was surprised when I noticed and I angle yelled at my sister Lisa

"Did I say anything about tying them up!?" I yelled as I untied them

 **Later**

Judy and Nick were staring at the two strange figures in dark robes they haven't token down their hoods at all. But they knew they have something to hide. But they underestimated what I am going to tell them.

"Who are you?" asked Judy

"My name is Thomas, this is my twin sister Lisa, and you will not believe what I species we are."

...

"Should I do it?" I said to Judy and Nick

"Yes," Nick said

Lisa and I took of our hoods and everybody froze. They were looking at the last humans on earth.

Both of us wore glasses had brown hair and black eyes.

...

Judy and Nick looked the same at us. We were at a secret bunker deep underground.

"We are homo sapiens aka Humans and we can answer any of your questions."

"Why did you hypnotize Bellwether?" asked Judy.

I sighed "To know that we have to go back 90 years into the past."

We went down a small corridor and we went to a small glass room in front of us was a platform with a railings and a silver globe in the middle. We walked onto it and I put my hands on it. In a flash the greenhouse diapered and flashed an image of Zootopia.

"This was 2 months ago!" cried Nick as they saw their argument

"This machine can do more than show the past." I said

Judy seized this opportunity and scrolled on the globe to the future, but then there was some static and Nick and Judy looked speechless, Zootopia was in ruins, Judy panicked and scrolled up and down on the globe, Bunny burrow was under water, all over the world was in chaos.

"This is 20 years from now." I said grimly. "I know what you are thinking, why won't we do anything, why won't we warn you. But... you really think we are going to help you after the events 90 YEARS AGO!?" I didn't noticed I was yelling on top of my lungs I then sat down, pulled out a DVD and showed it to Nick and Judy. I opened the DVD player and put the DVD in and it began to play.

...

"Should I show them it?" I said.

"Yes." I turned on my projector and portable DVD player and put in the DVD.

The DVD showed what mankind did to every animal in horrible ways, including pets, factory farms, fur farms, leather industry, hunting, animal entertainment, cosmetic testing, etc. The whole of Zootopia was in horror of every kill of animals with subtitles to explain what was going on. After 90 minutes the video stopped

...

"I know what you think of me... I know what you think of Lisa...I know what you think of mankind But." I said when Judy snapped, (while Nick can't even move a muscle)

"YOU MONSTER" Cried Judy as she ran and punched me multiple times "YOU MANIAC, YOU MURDER! YOU KILL 150 BILLION ANIMALS PER YEAR!"

"Monster Murderer" Lisa and I said sarcastically, "You too are monsters. All of you animals don't know what the word 'sorry' means you brought the end of mankind and you are the reason why we live in a lot of pain, you animals wiped out mankind because you never forgive!"

"WHAT!?" cried Judy and Nick

"90 years ago a secret lab made a super virus that made you mammals more like us. Type 1 on prey animals and type 2 on predictor. But it was harmless on humans. But then, the lab containing them exploded due to a chemical mixture gone wrong and in 10 days every mammal was like us. We had no choice but gave then 1/2 the world and 1/2 is what you got, we built villages, tows and yes we built Zootopia, but the animals who suffered told their life to ones who did not. This angered them and made a super virus that only affected humans, it was a mutinied on the same virus that affected you. Needless to say all but 2 survived that was us. We froze ourselves for 90 years in this secret bunker and 90 years later we unfroze, if you want to know why didn't your ancestors tell you they made billions of cover ups to make you animals think that you lived in harmony for 1000 years but in fact it was not, and finally to answer your question we found the cure to the non human mammal virus..."

"NIGHT HOWLERS!" cried Judy.

"Boom corrects, another thing we also have a time machine from our dad who was a scientist who also built the frizzing machine. we went back in time a spread night howlers 80 years ago but a secret society gave pills with the virus that cured them back, they still exist to this they (they are looking for us but they will never find us here). Yes it makes you savage but if you live them alone for 58 days and give them a rabies shot they will be cured, it worked for my pet dog. Now to anger your question, we hypnotized Bellwether which was planning B but Lisa sucks at it and we messed up..."

"WHO LEFT THE RADIO ON?! WHICH WAS PLAYING A DRAMA ON SPEICESISM!?" cried my sister as if I said 1+1=4

I gave her a defeated look,

"Okay I admit I left the radio on, but as I was saying we wanted her to show what they truly are but we hypnotized her to do something much worse and we can't stop it until her trial. Plan C was a backup it was making 2 animals find us by clues we hid all over Zootopia, and we did we chose you, we were there when you did something great or lent something great. So yes we have a watch that turns us into animals and went back in time to select them. I chose you Judy"

"And I chose you Nick" said Lisa, who was not a talking kind of person

"I was disgusted as Gideon Grey and Lisa here was as a Hippo in the scout troop, I hope you can forgive us but it was our cover and to manipulate you into the perfect way also I planted Night Howlers in your farm so I can tell you about them as a hint."

"WHAT!" Cried Nick and Judy

But then there was a banning sound.

"Oh no, they are here!" I thought

"Who are?" said Judy as we began to panic just before we can open our mouth a dart hit our necks, everything went black

"Wake up..." said a voice that came from another world

We woke up and gasped where we were. We were in a cell surrounded with familiar faces. VERY familiar faces

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" cried Nick and Judy,

Gazelle's Brother, Clawhauser, Finnick, Dr. Madge Honey Badger, a small sea otter and 2 short figures in robes who were a rabbit and a fox.

Lisa and I smiled at them, "Well long time no see." Just after Lisa and I finished talking, the cell door opened; our backs were to the door, but looking at the figures I gulped, 'they are back!' I thought in my mind. We had no time to turn around when a paw grabbed us and held us up, and we all gasped on who it was. While I and Lisa knew it was going to happen.

"OH NO!" they cried

"Oh yes," Lisa said,

Chief Bogo was holding us in the air, but looking at him I can tell he was hypnotized.

Other unfamiliar animals grabbed the others including an elephant, a few wolves and a panda also hypnotized

They all walked to a capsule, and looking at it a door opened and the next thing we knew we were riding down in the capsule.

"Who hates you this much?" Asked Nick

I sighed "You remember I showed you a machine that showed the future? Well I made an error, it is 20 days. And I think I have a very good idea who..."

That was when a television monitor went on, we looked up and gasped. Looking down on us was a famous sport star and a founder of a charity called 'world care fund'. Looking at us was a Yak, called Sir David Yakson, and we all have something he wants even Judy, Nick and all the others except for Lisa and I, they have something in their pocket that can destroy the whole world.

"Hello Thomas and Lisa. Hello citizens of Zootopia! I think you are wondering what I want with you, well I shall tell you. I have a machine that I can use to destroy Zootopia and the towns nearby, and for what you say? The wander is just one word, Money. I will make a man made natural disasters by plaguing Zootopia and the towns nearby, and I will make Billions in charities, But you humans stole my machines and hid them with the so called 'Chosen ones'

All of them felt a small bump in their pocket, they examined it while hiding it in multiple ways, and it all looked like a small gadget that controller something giant. But Yakson seemed too noticed and the next thing we knew he shot knock out darts again.

We all stared but we found ourselves tied up next to one another, I sighed.

"Yackson is one of the heads of 'the company' that tried to get rid of us; they are also a terrorist organization..." I said before I was interrupted

"Who are you?" asked Judy and Nick to the two hooded fingers

I sighed, "I suppose I can't hide it forever...Show them..." But before they can shake off their hood Yakson burst into the room, and he was holding a knife!

That was when all the pieces were taken out from mechanical hands, the pieces may look small gadgets, but put them together and it will be a disaster.

But I knew that will happen, because I have taken out my prized possession, at first it looked like a watch but I knew how to operate it with a blindfold, it was my time machine, I set it to the day when the animals invaded the human health of the world, June 17th 2017. I hit the screen and dropped it on the floor, to make everyone in the room go, and then we seemed to get socked by an invisible force, with bright lights as we span wildly out of control

 **Here is a canon for you reader now comment and guess what will happen next, and the entry, I enjoy I will use, deadline 2018.**

 **I cant get the right words for this but i am very sorry i pushed the deadline but something has come up (no pun)**


	2. Chapter 2 :sorry

**Here is a canon for you reader now comment and guess what will happen next, and the entry, I enjoy I will use, no deadline. I cant get the right words for this but i am very sorry i pushed the deadline but something has come up (no pun) this is something i did not wont to do so sorry but i cannot think of any thin to right so in till farther notes i am so sorry**


End file.
